1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory medium which stores a program for generating the map, and a device constructed to generate a map.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a map generating device constructed to generate map data representing a route to a destination desired by the user. An automobile navigation device is an example of such a map generating device. The automobile navigation device is configured to display various facilities located along a navigation route, and to indicate the names of the facilities in an emphasized or accentuated manner if the displayed facilities and navigation route overlap each other or are located adjacent to each other.